


Good Day

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, fandom stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was a good day for Kono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



When she could, Kono headed for the beach with her board. There was nothing like riding the waves to clear her mind and center herself, especially after a hard case.

Today was a good day. A quite one at work filled with paperwork done to the incessant banter and arguments between Steve and Danny. She’d cooed over Chin’s newest pictures of his newborn baby and her cousin, Chin unable to stop smiling for more than thirty seconds. It was so good to see Chin happy with Malia and their daughter. Her cousin deserved all the happiness in the world.

She’d managed to finish all her paperwork early, giving her time to spend the rest of the day in the ocean with her board and her friends. The water had been warm, the waves perfect as she paddled out to catch one after the other.

Only when the sun started to set did Kono head back to shore. She could have stayed out a little longer until full dark, but she had someone waiting for her.

On the beach, sitting in their usual spot, Jenna smiled at her. Kono grinned back, warmth spreading through her at the sight of the other woman. She stuck her board in the sand and dropped down beside Jenna, making her laugh as Kono dripped water all over her. She reached out to pull Kono down onto the blanket, her mouth warm against Kono’s.

Kono kissed her back, enjoying the feel of Jenna’s arms around her and her breasts pressed against Jenna’s. She slipped her hand under Jenna’s shirt, fingers trailing over soft, silky skin. Jenna shivered under her touch, as Kono moved up higher to brush the underside of Jenna’s breasts.

As she cupped one breast, enjoying the soft moan she pulled from Jenna, Kono knew just inches above her fingers was a small puckered scar on Jenna’s chest. A reminder of how close Wo Fat’s bullet had come to killing Jenna. A year today that Kono had stood at the end of Jenna’s hospital bed, watching the other woman fight for her life.

Six months prior to that, Jenna had come to Five-O, pale and red eyed with news that Wo Fat had approached her about her fiance still alive and in Wo Fat’s care. If Jenna wanted him back, she would have to do whatever Wo Fat wanted.

That had started a sixth month long undercover mission where Kono barely saw Jenna and could only hope Jenna was safe. She feared for her friend - alternating between happiness Jenna’s fiance was alive and grief that the tentative step she and Jenna had taken into something more that friendship was over.

In the end, Jenna’s fiancé had been dead for a very long time, and Jenna had nearly followed him when Five-O took Wo Fat down. Kono had stayed by Jenna’s side, watching as her friend grieved all over again.

They’d grown closer until Jenna now spent most of her nights in Kono’s home and in her bed. Kono loved waking up early next to her, kissing her softly before slipping out to surf. She cherished working with her at Five-0 and curling up with Jenna after supper on the couch as they read or watched movies.

Kono pulled back, threading the fingers of her other hand through Jenna’s short hair.

“Marry me.”

Kono felt her eyes widen just as Jenna’s did. She’d been wanting to ask since Hawaii legalized same sex marriages but thought it was to soon.

She held her breath as a myriad of emotions flickered across Jenna’s face too quick for Kono to identify.

Then Jenna was grinning, wrapping her arms around Kono, breathing yes into Kono’s ear over and over.

Kono laughed, exhilarated as Jenna pulled her down onto the blanket, kissing Kono hard.


End file.
